Décrocher les étoiles
by Moira-chan
Summary: Deux enfants, une même passion. "Au fait, Van', tu crois que c'est possible de décrocher les étoiles ?" - "Mais non, t'es bête, elles sont trop loin !" / UA, léger VanVen suivant l'interprétation.


**Titre : **Décrocher les étoiles

**Auteur :** Moira-chan (Momo)

**Genres :** Amitié, tranche de vie, peut-être un peu de romance suivant comment on l'interprète...

**Rating :** K+ (J'hésitais entre K et K+, donc je mets K+ par précaution... xD)

**Personnages :** Vanitas, Ventus, mention de Xehanort.

**Pairing :** VanVen très léger, suivant l'interprétation... =3

**Disclaimer :** Vanitas, tout comme Ventus et Xehanort, n'appartiennent qu'à Disney/Square Enix. ^^

**Résumé : **Deux enfants, une même passion. "Au fait, Van', tu crois que c'est possible de décrocher les étoiles ?" - "Mais non, t'es bête, elles sont trop loin !"

Petit OS sans prétention, écrit simplement sur un coup de tête, parce que j'ai eu envie de faire quelque chose de plus ou moins mignon. x) Ce n'est pas tout à fait du VanVen, ce n'est pas non plus une simple relation d'amitié... Tout dépend de l'interprétation qu'on fait de cette relation, en fait. =O

Comme expliqué en fin de texte, "Décrocher les étoiles" est le premier texte d'une trilogie sur le VanVen. ^^ Libre à vous de ne lire qu'un OS (ou d'en lire aucun xD), d'en lire deux ou de lire les trois, mais dans ce dernier cas, je vous conseille l'ordre suivant :

1) Décrocher les étoiles : Sous vos yeux. =D

2) Découvrir le ciel : www . fanfiction .net/s/6814913/1/Decouvrir_le_ciel (sans les espaces)

3) [Sans titre pour le moment] : Pas encore publié. x)

En effet, je les écris dans cet ordre-là. ^^ Et c'est pas pour rien... Ils marquent une continuité et pas que dans l'âge des personnages, mais aussi dans leur relation. =P

Enfin bref, après ce petit coup de pub, merci de votre n'attention et bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

**[Update] Petite note à Soleene (si tu repasses par ici) :** Aaaw, merci pour tes reviews ! x3 Je sais pas si tu repasseras dans le coin mais sache que je les ai lues et qu'elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! ^^ Si tu lis ce petit mot, je t'invite à aller piquer l'une ou l'autre des adresses email données dans mon profil, histoire qu'on puisse papoter un peu (vu que ce site ne me permet pas de répondre aux reviews anonymes) ... ^^ Enfin, à condition que tu en aies envie. xD

Encore merci ! ^^

* * *

Décrocher les étoiles

Plus d'un million d'étoiles semblaient illuminer le ciel de leur douce lueur, ce soir-là. Ventus, admiratif, avait quitté la petite table de pique-nique où son ami était encore installé pour traverser le chemin de gravats et venir s'asseoir à la naissance de la pente de la colline. L'une de ses mains jouait avec quelques brins d'herbe, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte ; l'autre portait parfois à sa bouche la mince paille qu'il avait enfilée dans un berlingot de jus de pomme, et ses yeux se perdaient sans la moindre hésitation au cœur de l'océan scintillant qu'était la voûte céleste. Il avait toujours aimé regarder le ciel, admirer les étoiles dont il tentait sans cesse de tracer les constellations – du moins, celles dont il se rappelait, car le livre de son père à ce sujet n'était pas forcément des plus faciles à comprendre – et cela devait bien faire… – il compta alors sur ses doigts, incertain de la réponse – Peut-être une année ou deux qu'il venait ici ?  
Oh, certes, cela n'avait pas été simple, au début, d'obtenir le droit de rester seul en haut de la colline, à côté du vieil observatoire où il était encore trop petit pour pénétrer – selon l'homme qui s'en occupait, il fallait avoir au moins dix ans et faire plus d'un mètre quarante, sans quoi on ne pouvait pas se servir du télescope – ; mais, moyennant la présence de Vanitas à ses côtés, ses parents avaient bien fini par accepter. Après tout, Vanitas était déjà un grand ; il avait déjà huit ans, soit une année de plus que lui !

L'aîné des deux amis, justement, assis sur le banc de la table de pique-nique, sembla bientôt lassé de siroter son propre jus de pomme en traçant du bout du doigt les rainures du bois et s'empressa donc de rejoindre Ventus. Il enjamba la simple latte de la construction, pivota d'un demi-tour et sauta à pieds joints dans l'herbe d'ores et déjà piétinée, avant de s'approcher en marchant, une main dans la poche de son short, du garçon blond. Il n'était pas comme Ven, se dit-il en se penchant au-dessus de ce dernier, à rêvasser à longueur de journée, à se passionner pour une astronomie à laquelle il ne comprenait presque rien ; lui, il avait consciencieusement observé les images des livres à la bibliothèque – mais sans lire les textes, il n'aimait pas lire – et même redessiné certaines constellations dans son cahier d'orthographe. De toute façon, il n'aimait pas l'orthographe non plus, alors autant utiliser toutes ces pages à des fins plus utiles.

Un peu intrigué par son ami qui ne remarqua même pas sa présence, Vanitas s'assit à côté de lui, ramenant contre son corps ses jambes aux genoux écorchés dont les pansements colorés se décrochaient par endroits. Il l'observa quelques instants encore, en même temps qu'il terminait son jus de fruit, puis lui tapota doucement sur l'épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter. Aussitôt, Ven se tourna dans la direction de son aîné, à qui il adressa un regard interrogateur ; et comme il ne reçut en réponse que la symétrie de ses yeux étonnés, il se décida à prendre la parole lui-même.

- Au fait, Van', demanda-t-il alors, tu crois que c'est possible de décrocher les étoiles ?

Son camarade ne lui répondit que d'un regard surpris ; décrocher les étoiles ? Répéta-t-il mentalement. Mais comment Ventus comptait-il faire pour décrocher les étoiles de ce fin tissu lumineux qu'elles formaient dans le ciel ? Le garçon n'avait peut-être pas lu les paragraphes d'explication dans les livres d'images, mais on lui avait tout de même dit – il lui semblait l'avoir appris lors de la visite d'une exposition, quelques mois auparavant – que les étoiles se trouvaient bien trop loin de la Terre pour qu'on puisse un jour les attraper ! Et puis, et cela l'étonnait que son ami ne le sache pas, la circonférence de ces merveilleux astres s'élevait bien trop haut pour qu'on puisse un jour s'en emparer. Ven devrait se passionner plus sérieusement sur le sujet, songea-t-il.

- Mais non, t'es bête, fit-il, presque exaspéré, elles sont trop loin, les étoiles !

L'autre afficha une mine défaite aux allures boudeuses et se renfrogna quelque peu, ramenant à lui ses genoux qu'il enserra de ses petits bras. Bien sûr qu'il le savait, que les étoiles étaient loin ! Mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il faudrait, pour les attraper, faire tant de trajet que ça. Après tout, le bord de la mer aussi, c'était loin, et pourtant il y allait quand même en vacances, parfois, avec ses parents – même si cela prenait plusieurs heures de voiture.

- Et puis, renchérit Vanitas, de toute façon, elles sont plus grosses que toi.

- Hé, je suis pas gros ! S'indigna Ventus, du tac-au-tac.

Amusé, le plus âgé des deux enfants esquissa un sourire mesquin. Comme pour appuyer sa précédente déclaration, il dévisagea son ami, permit à son regard de courir le long de ses épaules, de sa mince silhouette et de ses jambes dont il enviait, comme toujours, la pâleur et le bon état apparent – en même temps, on remarquait ainsi que ce n'était pas Ven qui ne se déplaçait qu'à bicyclette et participait activement à une équipe de football –, pour s'arrêter sur le berlingot qu'il tenait encore. Aussitôt, une idée germa dans son esprit à la manière des mauvaises herbes de son jardin, et son sourire s'élargit.

- Bah, à force de boire des jus de fruits sans faire de sport…, déclara-t-il, un air moqueur sur le visage. Faudra pas t'étonner si tu deviens plus gros que les étoiles !

Le petit blond prit une expression déconfite sitôt qu'il entendit la remarque de son camarade et détourna le regard, visiblement déçu. Il ne voulait pas, non, il refusait de devenir un jour gros comme les étoiles, dont Vanitas lui affirmait qu'elles étaient si larges qu'il ne pourrait pas même les attraper ; cependant, il appréciait bien trop le goût du jus de pomme que sa mère achetait au supermarché du coin pour arrêter définitivement d'en boire ! Ses yeux hésitants voyagèrent alors du berlingot à son ami, puis de son ami au berlingot ; son aîné lui tendait la main avec un léger sourire, l'incitant silencieusement à lui faire don du reste de jus de pomme, tandis que la petite boîte encore à moitié pleine n'appelait qu'à être bue.  
Ventus hésita encore quelques instants, puis soupira et vint déposer son bien dans la main de son camarade, qui afficha aussitôt l'un de ces sourires satisfaits, carnassiers dont il avait le secret. Alors, le plus âgé des deux garçons s'empara du berlingot, porta la paille à ses lèvres, et s'empressa d'avaler ce qu'il restait du plaisant liquide.

- Ah, et aussi…, annonça soudain Ven, après néanmoins quelques secondes de silence. Je serai pas là, demain… Et après-demain non plus.

Étonné, Vanitas reporta son attention sur le blond, daignant même tourner vers lui une paire d'yeux interrogateurs. Après tout, cela devait bien faire une année que son ami et lui se retrouvaient, après les cours, au point culminant de cette colline, entre l'observatoire et la table de pique-nique, pour discuter et regarder les étoiles, à plus forte raison pendant les vacances qui venaient de commencer ; alors comment Ventus pourrait-il manquer ce rendez-vous, ne serait-ce qu'une fois ?

- En fait, reprit alors ce dernier, je pars en vacances avec ma mam… – il se reprit de justesse, s'empêcha de dire « ma maman et mon papa » et se rectifia, évitant ainsi une remarque acerbe – avec mes parents… On va sur des îles.

L'autre enfant ne répondit pas, mais préféra laisser un regard pensif se perdre dans l'étendue sombre du ciel parsemé de ces étoiles qui les faisaient tant rêver, Ven et lui. Que ferait-il, ces prochains jours où son ami, celui qu'il aimait tant embêter de ses remarques ou arnaquer en beauté – l'histoire du jus de pomme le rendait tout de même assez fier –, ne se trouverait pas à ses côtés en haut de la colline ? Il soupira, hocha la tête afin de faire comprendre à son camarade qu'il avait pris en compte sa déclaration, et se dit qu'il y songerait plus tard. Alors, il se leva, alla machinalement jeter les deux berlingots vides dans la plus proche poubelle et revint à son poste, bien décider à profiter des quelques minutes qu'il leur restait à dépenser ensemble.  
Malheureusement, il n'eut pas même le temps de trouver une autre plaisanterie à émettre que déjà, l'homme qui s'occupait de l'observatoire – et qui, accessoirement, avait aussi été chargé par leurs parents de veiller à ce qu'ils ne restent pas trop tard sur la colline – sortit du bâtiment, l'air sévère comme à son habitude, et leur intima que, pour eux, l'heure était venue de quitter les lieux. Aussi Vanitas soupira-t-il à nouveau, avant de se lever, de glisser les mains dans ses poches et de se diriger vers son vélo, jusque là appuyé contre la table de pique-nique.

* * *

Assis sur la table en bois, les pieds posés sur le banc, Vanitas observait le soleil déclinant au loin. Il n'avait pas emmené de jus de fruit, cette fois. Son regard se perdait entre les variantes de rouge ou d'orange sans qu'il ne prêtât réellement attention à la myriade de teintes chaleureuses qui s'offrait à lui ; ses doigts pianotaient distraitement sur la table tandis que ses pensées s'évadaient ailleurs – quelque part sur un îlot au milieu des étoiles, sans aucun doute.

Ventus n'était pas venu, ce soir-là. Oh, bien sûr, il s'en doutait ; son ami l'avait prévenu. En cet instant-même, il devait se la couler douce sur une plage, à observer le coucher de soleil tandis que son père lui apprenait à faire un château de sable digne de ce nom et que sa mère ramassait quelques coquillages qui, lorsqu'elle les lui montrerait, le feraient sourire. Imaginer une telle situation, avec tant d'amour et de bonheur, le dégoûtait autant que cela lui donnait envie, le rendait jaloux. Il n'avait pas la chance de partir en vacances, lui, et encore moins « sur des îles » ; il n'avait pas non plus de père ou de mère suffisamment intéressé par son bonheur pour passer ne serait-ce qu'une soirée avec lui.  
Il soupira, puis descendit d'un petit saut de la table, se réceptionna à pieds joints, et quitta la colline sans plus attendre.

* * *

Le jour du retour présumé de Ventus, c'était au point culminant de la colline – leur colline, comme ils aimaient l'appeler – que son meilleur ami l'attendait, avec cette fois deux jus de fruit – non à la pomme mais à la pêche, puisque la pomme semblait trop appréciée par les clients du supermarché du coin. Vanitas s'était tous les jours, depuis le départ en vacances de son camarade, rendu à cet endroit, en vélo ou à pied selon son humeur ; et bien évidemment, pas une fois le blondinet n'avait pointé le bout de son amusante frimousse. Le plus âgé des deux amis espérait seulement que, ce soir-là, il daignerait lui rendre visite – et, au fond de lui, il savait que Ven viendrait. Il ne pouvait que venir, puisqu'il venait à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, et qu'il avait sûrement maints souvenirs à lui raconter.  
Effectivement, son intuition fut la bonne car quelques minutes plus tard, il put apercevoir un Ventus plus souriant que jamais arriver en courant sur le chemin de gravats.

- Vanitas, Vanitas ! L'appela-t-il.

L'interpellé se tourna dans sa direction, soupirant pour la forme, et s'empara des berlingots de jus de pêche pour en lui en tendre un, dont il s'empara aussitôt, un immense sourire ayant élu domicile sur ses lèvres. Il bafouilla quelques paroles incompréhensibles tant la joie l'envahissant était intense, puis s'empara du cartable jusque là sur son dos, une bretelle passée sous le bras droit, pour en extraire une chose étrange d'une couleur avoisinant les jaunes pétants – chose étrange à la forme d'étoile, plus précisément.

- Regarde ! S'exclama-t-il en lui tendant l'objet, qui devait bien faire la taille de ses deux petites mains. Tu vois bien que ça existe, les étoiles pas trop grosses !

Etonné, son ami dévisagea « l'étoile pas trop grosse » ; à vrai dire, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que les vraies étoiles aient réellement cette forme-là, avec cinq branches. Quant à la couleur, elle lui semblait plutôt grotesque et insensée, puisqu'il avait vu dans un livre d'astronomie – même mentalement, il peinait à prononcer ce mot – des images où les étoiles prenaient plutôt des teintes blanches ou, du moins, lumineuses. Fort heureusement, en voyant son air surpris, Ventus prit le temps de lui expliquer que la chose étrange était en réalité un fruit, l'un des célèbres fruits de cet archipel où il avait voyagé, et extirpa de son sac à dos deux autres « étoiles » pour le lui prouver.  
En l'occurrence, il s'agissait de deux porte-clés, visiblement faits de coquillages peints, et dont le premier se déclinait en teintes de verts tandis que le deuxième naviguait plus dans les bleus sombres.

- C'est des porte-bonheurs, expliqua alors le blond en tendant l'étoile bleue à son ami. Ma maman a dit que je pouvais t'en rapporter un pour que tu aies de la chance !

Sceptique, Vanitas s'empara cependant du cadeau, et bredouilla quelques remerciements tout en l'examinant. L'espace d'un instant et tandis que son camarade s'attelait à la tâche de couper en deux parts égales le prétendu fruit, il laissa son regard se perdre dans les reflets du porte-clés ; cette couleur-ci lui rappelait tant le ciel parsemé d'étoiles que, sur le moment, il se promit de le garder toujours près de lui. Pour garder toujours un bout de constellation, d'étoile ou simplement, de l'étendue céleste dans sa poche, peut-être. Ou peut-être, aussi, en souvenir de ces moments passés en compagnie de Ven.

- Tiens, goûte-le ! Incita d'ailleurs ce dernier en lui tendant un morceau du fruit en forme d'étoile. Je me demande si c'est bon.

Le petit garçon sursauta, brusquement tiré de ses pensées, puis accepta la moitié d'étoile que lui offrait son ami, avant de l'observer d'un regard étonné. Un tel fruit, aussi jaune canari, pouvait-il réellement avoir un bon goût ? Ventus, lui, ne sembla pas s'interroger plus longtemps sur ce point-là, car il enfourna aussitôt dans sa bouche le morceau, et n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Alors, son aîné se dit que goûter cette chose étrange ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, et croqua à son tour dans l'espèce de pâte jaune et molle.

- Hm, mouais, articula-t-il péniblement tout en mâchant le fruit, ça a pas vraiment de goût.

L'autre enfant parut surpris, mais attendit qu'il ait terminé d'avaler le morceau jaunâtre pour rétorquer. Lorsqu'enfin Vanitas eut dévoré ce qu'il restait de l'étoile, dont la forme et la couleur n'étaient pas tout à fait celles d'une vraie étoile, il s'apprêta à lui faire remarquer que, lui, il appréciait cette saveur et aurait dû en acheter un autre avant de revenir ; mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire cette constatation, car son ami revint aussitôt sur son avis précédemment donné.

- En fait, c'est pas si mal, concéda-t-il.

Il esquissa alors un bref sourire, que Ventus lui rendit immédiatement. Finalement, le goût amer avait pris des tournures sucrées, et bien qu'il ne fût pas enclin à l'avouer, Vanitas était bien loin de trouver cela déplaisant. Alors, d'un bref mouvement de tête, il remercia son camarade, puis glissa le porte-bonheur qu'il lui avait offert dans la poche de son short, espérant avoir la chance de ne jamais oublier cet instant.

* * *

Une canette de boisson énergisante à la main, les écouteurs de son tout nouvel iPod dans les oreilles et ce même appareil glissé dans la poche de son pantalon léger, Ventus s'efforçait de garder les yeux mi-clos et de profiter de la caresse du vent sur son visage ; cependant, sa curiosité presque maladive lui jouait des jours et l'obligeait, toutes les deux minutes, à regarder sur le chemin si Vanitas n'arrivait pas. Cela devait bien faire dix minutes – si ce n'était plus – qu'il attendait là, appuyé contre la table de pique-nique où il avait si souvent discuté avec son meilleur ami, que ce dernier daigne le rejoindre. Il soupira ; en dix bonnes années, celui qu'il surnommait Van' n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Toujours aussi rarement à l'heure – à moins que lui-même fût toujours aussi souvent en avance ? –, toujours aussi énergique, sportif, agaçant parfois. Toujours son ami, toujours le seul avec qui il pouvait parler de tout et de n'importe quoi.  
Lassé de rester immobile, Ven enfourna sa main dans sa poche, d'où il tira son baladeur, changea le morceau diffusé en boucle pour quelque chose de plus calme et déposa sa canette sur la table, avant d'ouvrir le sac blanc rectangulaire qu'il portait en bandoulière – et à la fermeture éclair duquel il avait attaché son vieux porte-clés vert, en forme d'étoile – pour en extirper un livre qu'il commença à feuilleter. Il s'agissait du nouveau livre documentaire sur les étoiles que la bibliothécaire du quartier lui avait conseillé, et force était d'avouer qu'il avait hâte de le faire découvrir à Vanitas ; et dire qu'après tant d'années, leur passion à tous deux était restée la même !

Justement, moins de quelques secondes après qu'il eût ouvert le livre, il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un vélo roulant à toute vitesse sur le chemin de gravats ; et si, pour n'importe qui d'autre, cela ne signifiait rien d'autre qu'une promenade de quelque cycliste confirmé, ce bruit indiquait à Ventus l'arrivée de celui qu'il attendait. Aussi, il referma son documentaire, et, effectivement, aperçut son meilleur ami en relevant la tête. Sans casque, comme à son habitude – Vanitas n'était pas des garçons les plus prudents qui soient –, lancé à pleine vitesse sur une route qui n'était pas des plus sûres, son camarade le salua d'un bref signe de la main et fonça dans sa direction, provoquant une fois de plus un sursaut et un air effaré chez le blond qu'il évita cependant de justesse. Il termina ensuite sa course en un dérapage contrôlé sur les graviers, dont certains furent éjectés dans de multiples directions, et sauta de son vélo avec un large sourire satisfait.

- T'inquiète, Ven, je maîtrise ! Affirma-t-il en glissant ses mains dans ses poches, faisant au passage scintiller le porte-bonheur en forme d'étoile accroché à sa ceinture.

Sceptique, le blond mit encore quelques instants à se remettre de ses émotions, puis dévisagea son fier meilleur ami ; pour ne pas changer, il arborait encore un pansement, au visage cette fois-ci, preuve de son imprudence et de sa passion pour le risque – qui, visiblement, était au moins aussi développée que celle qu'il entretenait pour l'astronomie.

- Et ta blessure au visage, c'est aussi parce que t'as maîtrisé ? Demanda Ventus sur un ton à la limite de la moquerie, mais dans lequel se distinguait une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Nan, rétorqua son aîné, visiblement amusé, ça, c'est mon chat. Mais t'es mignon de t'inquiéter pour moi !

Sur ce, il adossa sa bicyclette à la table de pique-nique et s'approcha de son ami, un air mesquin sur le visage. Ven n'eut pas même le temps de réagir qu'il se permit d'ébouriffer ses cheveux blonds déjà passablement décoiffés – il savait que cela lui déplaisait et le faisait véritablement exprès, rien que pour l'agacer et profiter de ses quelques centimètres de plus. L'adolescent maugréa, énervé, et tenta de chasser la main de son ami, mais ne parvint qu'à permettre à ce dernier de s'emparer de son poignet.

- Roh, comment t'as pas de force ! Se moqua gentiment Vanitas en le relâchant. T'aurais dû faire plus de sport !

Après quoi, la main gauche toujours glissée dans sa poche, celui-ci saisit sans la moindre gêne la canette que son ami avait précédemment abandonnée sur la table de pique-nique. Ventus ne protesta cependant pas lorsqu'il la porta à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée, avant de la lui rendre pour qu'il puisse, pour une fois, terminer lui-même sa boisson ; de plus, il refusa de récupérer son bien, prétextant n'avoir plus soif, aussi Vanitas finit-il l'énergisant et jeta-t-il la canette vide dans la poubelle – la fameuse poubelle qui, depuis dix ans, accueillait tous les soirs leurs boissons, allant du jus de pomme à la bouteille d'alcool suivant l'époque.

- Tu parles d'un homme ! Reprit le garçon, taquin. Même dix ans après, c'est toujours moi qui finis tes jus !

Ventus sourit, tandis que son ami prenait la direction de l'observatoire – ils pouvaient y entrer, maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin la taille requise par l'homme qui s'en occupait, un certain Xehanort. Le blond ne suivit pas Vanitas tout de suite, mais prit quelques instants encore à vérifier que le vélo de ce dernier ne gênait pas le passage – il avait parfois l'impression de faire un peu trop attention à ce genre de détails, et c'était le principal défaut que son aîné lui reprochait –, puis leva les yeux au ciel, rêveur. Il avait hâte, oui, d'examiner à nouveau de près ces étoiles qui le fascinaient tant ; cependant, et même si le télescope à l'intérieur lui permettait de voir et de comprendre mieux et plus qu'en scrutant l'horizon à l'œil nu, il y avait quelque chose dans l'air du soir qui l'incitait à rester. Du moins, ce quelque chose se retrouvait dans l'atmosphère de la colline ; jamais encore il ne l'avait ressenti ailleurs qu'à cet endroit. Peut-être était-ce lié à l'un des nombreux souvenirs forgés ici ?  
Pensif, il détacha machinalement le porte-clés qui pendait à son sac, et le porta à ses yeux ; cela faisait si longtemps qu'il le possédait, qu'il l'avait ramené de ces îles lointaines. Il y était retourné, une fois ou deux, mais jamais il n'y avait acheté d'autres porte-bonheurs – jamais il n'y avait acheté d'autre chose que ces étranges fruits en forme d'étoile, qu'il avait à chaque fois partagés avec Vanitas.

- Hé, Ven, tu fous quoi ?

Surpris, le garçon sursauta en sentant la main de son ami se poser sur son épaule, dont il la chassa aussitôt d'un bref geste – bref, mais pas agacé, non. Il s'excusa alors, son camarade haussa les épaules, et lui fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur sans plus attendre – ce que, bien sûr, il ne fit pas, trop occupé à ressasser maintes images, maints gestes et maints sourires ayant élu domicile dans sa mémoire. Et comme Ventus traînait en longueur à rêvasser, des souvenirs plein l'esprit, Vanitas jugea bon de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner de force jusqu'à l'observatoire ; pour toute réponse, Ven se laissa faire et sourit. Décidément, il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, depuis tant d'années. Toujours aussi impatient, certes ; toujours autant son meilleur ami, assurément.  
Peut-être qu'il était impossible de décrocher les étoiles ; mais l'amitié que partageaient les deux garçons valait sans aucun doute toutes les étoiles du ciel.

* * *

Comme dit plus haut, ce petit OS est sans prétention aucune ; assez court, somme toute, il se veut léger et plus ou moins mignon. ^^ D'un côté, il contraste énormément sur le VanVen, cette fois pur et dur, à chapitres aussi, sur lequel je travaille parallèlement... xD

Enfin, sur ce, merci beaucoup pour ta lecture, ô toi lecteur de mon coeur. =D Si tu souhaites me laisser tes impressions sur ce petit texte, n'hésite pas à me laisser une review ou un MP ; sinon, je te remercie encore et espère te revoir bientôt. =D

* * *

**[Update 02] Le début d'une trilogie :** Juste un petit mot pour signaler à ceux qui ont apprécié cet OS et qui repasseraient dans le coin qu'il sera, en fait, le tout premier texte d'une série de trois histoires. =D A lire séparément ou à la suite (mais dans un ordre précis, alors ! xD), ils auront tous ce genre un peu mignon/léger, et marqueront une évolution de la relation VanVen...

Après "Décrocher les étoiles", "Découvrir le ciel" vient de paraître ! ^^ Pour ceux qui ont apprécié ce texte (je vous aime si vous avez lu, au fait, vous savez ? x3) et qui en voudraient encore (suicidaires ? xD), il se trouve lààà : www . fanfiction .net/s/6814913/1/Decouvrir_le_ciel (sans les espaces siouplait ! =D)

=D


End file.
